villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mandarin (Marvel)
The Mandarin is the archenemy of Iron Man, and has appeared as the main villain in a lot of Iron Man media. History The Mandarin's history is shrouded is mystery. He claims that he was the son of a British mother and a Chinese father, both of whom died shortly after his birth. He was raised by a cruel aunt who taught him to hate the world as much as she did. Later, the Communist Chinese government seized their remaining assets, after years invested in the Mandarin's scientific and academic training had left them penniless. Soon after his aunt's death, the man who would become the Mandarin walked the countryside, earning himself a reputation built on arrogance and cruelty. During an expedition in a hidden valley, he found an alien space ship and the remains of what appeared to be a dragon. Through an alien journal, the man learned that the skeleton he saw was the pilot of the ship, who was killed by frightened villagers. He also learned the ship was powered by tiny rings, each one with a different power harnessed in their gems. Stealing the rings, the man renamed himself the Mandarin; building one of the most powerful criminal empires in the world. Iron Man and Mandarin first clashed when Mandarin orchestrated the sabotage of missiles belonging to Stark Industries, and after Shellhead defeated him in combat, the Mandarin swore to kill Iron Man, and has been his most persistent nemesis in the years that followed. Iron Man Armored Adventures Season 1 The Mandarin is the main villain in season 1 of Iron Man Armored Adventures. His appearance is incredibly different compare to the original Mardarin. At first The Mandarin was an old man inside the armor. His Stepson; named Gene Kahn, kidnapped him and became the Mandarin. Gene "befriended" Tony and used him and his friends to help him find the 5 Makulan Rings (He didn't know that there were 10 rings at the time). At the season finale, the real Mandarin broke free and kidnapped Tony, Gene, and Pepper. Gene's stepfather used them solve the final challenge. After Rhodey rescued them Tony told Gene that he's Iron Man. When Gene acquired the 5th ring, he told them everyone that he was the Mandarin that Tony was fighting. Despite with the powers of five Makulan Rings, Gene couldn't win. Worried he was going to lose, he told Iron Man that the he was holding his father hostage. Gene retreated and found out that there were a ten rings, and decided to find them. Season 2 The Mardarin seems to have less of a roll in Season 2. It's been confirmed that Gene does have Tony's father, and he uses him to help Gene find the remaining rings. Gene managed to find 2 of the Makulan rings and located the 8th ring. Mandarin does eventually returns and asks Tony to find the 8th Makulan Ring. Tony denied his help and tried to fight Gene. But Gene managed to over-power Iron Man and uses one of the rings to process Iron Man. With the help of a processed Iron Man, Gene acquired the eigth Makulan Ring. When Mandarin was in search for the ninth Makulan Ring, it was already taken. Doctor Doom managed to acquire the 9th ring. Mandarin asked Tony for help again. Mandarin told him that Doom has both the 9th ring and Howard Stark captive. He also told him that if Iron Man can help him defeat Doctor Doom and acquire the 9th ring, he would let Howard Stark go. After they defeated Doctor Doom, Mandarin acquired the 9th Makulan Ring and let Howard go has he said. Iron Man 3 It is revealed that The Mandarin will be the main villain in the upcoming Iron Man 3. He will be portrayed by Sir Ben Kingsley. Powers Each of the Mandarin's rings has a different power: *Left Index Finger-Flame throwing *Right Index Finger-Energy projection *Left Middle Finger-Lightning blasts *Right Middle Finger-Air manipulation *Left Ring Finger-Psionic Energy amplification *Right Ring Finger-Matter Disintegration *Left Small Finger-Ice formation *Right Small Finger-Black Light manipulation *Left Thumb-White Light manipulation *Right Thumb-Matter Manipulation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Martial Artists Category:Avengers Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:SHIELD villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Nameless Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Masters of Evil members Category:Marvel Ultimate Alliance villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Teleporters Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Gadgeteers Category:Cryomancers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Big Bads Category:Recurring villain Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Villains Category:Paramount Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Saboteurs Category:Revived Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Business Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Hegemony Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:X-Men Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Warlords Category:Betrayed villains Category:Parents Category:Honorable Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Black Panther Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Leader Category:Rich Villains